ozfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast Forever
The Beast Forever is the name for the first episode of NBC's Emerald City. It aired on January 6th 2017 along with the second episode Prison of the Abject. Plot Twenty years ago, Dorothy's mother named Karen left her baby on the doorstep of the Gales. In the modern day, Dorothy works as a nurse who takes care of elderly patients. At Aunt Em's and Uncle Henry's house, they celebrate her persumed 20th birthday. After many years, Karen tracks down Dorothy and sent her a letter indicating that she now lives nearby in a mobile home. Dorothy heads out as a big storm picks up and breaks into the trailer with no response from knocking the door. Oddly enough, Karen has been tracking the storm on her computer and there is a murdered man lying on the floor. Dorothy exits and runs into the celler to find her mother who is badly injured. Just then, police show up and Karen tells Dorothy to run. In the chaos of the storm and of a crime, an officer points his gun at Dorothy because she was near the squad car. Just then, he is swept by the tornado and Dorothy is thrusted into the car which gets picked by the tornado and hits a person wearing a red cloak. When she awakes, a police K-9 that was in the backseat of the car barks and Dorothy opens the car door. She finds the seemingly dead woman on the ground and tries to call 911 but can't get a reception. She then checks the truck and finds a police uniform that she puts on along with a pistol that she takes. Finally, she lets the dog out as she explores her mysterious snowy surrounding. She lays at a tree but then is surrounded by villager kids wearing coats who take her to their tribe's village. The tribesmen are beating drums during the funeral for the woman. Dorothy approches and when she sees the woman laid out, she explains her death was an accident. They take her into custody and interrogate her with waterboarding as the leader explains about the woman's sisters and mentions The Wizard of Oz. Meanwhile, a flying monkey robot is seen flying toward the Emerald City. Two conselwomen enter the Wizard's music chamber as he plays an organ and they show him footage captured by the robot of the sky being "torn". He then sends Eamonn to investigate and make sure whatever came doesn't get to the Emerald City. At the village, the leader declares Dorothy as exiled and takes her to the border of their land. Along the way, he explains how the Wizard used the giant eternal warriors to defeat The Beast Forever that caused great floods and fires. At the witch of the West's brothel, she has a meeting with the Wizard who asks for help from her to stop the possible return of the Beast Forever but she only directs him to Glinda. Ojo takes Dorothy to the Prison of the Abject as he explains that is for those who violate the Wizard's law against magic as he believes that maybe she can help free them as he points her to the Yellow Road and then leaves. The poppy opium infused road makes Dorothy feel sick and she walks off to find Lucas on a wooden pole. (Admin Riadse96 will add more) Trivia *Lucas, Kansas is a real city that has only a population of 393 based on the 2010 U.S. census. *This is the first adaption to name Dorothy's mother.